The Guardians of Hokonoha
by Athy Arrow
Summary: In the land of Hokonoha, 5 people were chosen this generation to defend their country and are given a special spell. A master summon to call heroes from another world to defend their kingdom. This generation was required to summon heroes, but now, they are falling in love with them. What to do? AU
1. The Summoning Ritual and a Stupid Prank

The Summoning Ritual and a Stupid Prank

a/n & dis: I do not under _ANY_ circumstance own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I own my OCs, my plot and my insanity. I'd appreciate if you kept flames to a minimum, Tobirama and Zabuza ran away with the rest of my Suiton users. But I'm willing to take all the constructive criticism you can give me. This is most DEFINITELY AU, warning you now. The pairings are Mina x Kush, Shika x Yosh, Miko x Fuga, Tsume x OC, and Kure x Asuma. More pairings will be revealed as I introduce more characters.

An athletic redhead looked around the large clearing she and her adopted sisters stood in and said, "It'll work. Let's start setting up."

The 4 women behind her nodded and began to draw symbols along the circumference of the clearing.

"You sure about this Shiner?" asked a tall woman with shoulder-length messy brown hair and red fangs tattooed under eyes with vertical pupils.

"We don't really have another choice here Tsume. Our country needs strong guardians," said Kushina, "Ones strong enough to fend off the invasion. Our animal spirits alone aren't enough anymore."

A long haired brunette sighed and asked, "There's no changing your mind, is there Kushina?"

"No, Yoshino, there isn't. Don't try and stop me Mikoto, Kurenai. Just send out your spirits to find fitting champions," said Kushina as she and her five 'sisters' sat with their backs to each other in the center of the summoning circle.

"I call upon the spirit within me," said Kushina, "The fiery 9-tailed fox brings forth a speedy champion." A gold glow emanated from the woman's closed eyes.

"I call upon the spirit within me," said Tsume, "The loyal wolf brings forth a reliable champion." A red glow began to emanate from Tsume's heart.

"I call upon the spirit within me," said Yoshino, "The protective stag brings forth an analytical champion." A black glow emanated from Yoshino's mouth.

"I call upon the spirit within me," said Mikoto, "The swift falcon brings forth a stern champion." A brown glow began to emanate from Yoshino's feet.

"I call upon the spirit within me," said Kurenai, "The tricky tanuki brings forth a tricky champion." A grey glow began to emanate from Kurenai's hands.

The five glows separated from the woman and shot off, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

"I hope this works Shiner," said Tsume as she looked at where the lights vanished from.

"You and me both," said Kushina.

Minato, Arashi, Shikaku, Fugaku and Asuma watched and laughed at several passers-by who tried to pick up the coins they had glued to the sidewalk.

"Classic!" laughed Asuma loudly.

"It's sad that people keep trying," said Shikaku uninterestedly.

"Yep," said Arashi

Minato and Fugaku shook their heads as more people attempted to lift their money.

The blond male's blue eyes narrowed as he noticed a gold light condensing on his skin.

"What the…this is troublesome," said Shikaku as he tried to wipe the black glow off his skin.

"Strange…" said Arashi as he tried to shake off the red glow.

"No really? Thank you for that masterful observation captain obvious," said Asuma snarkily as he tried to ignore the grey light that was accumulating on his skin.

Fugaku sighed and opened his mouth to speak before the brown light he was emanating and the light from his friends' skins shone blindingly bright, blinding them for an eternity wrapped in a second as they lost their sense of the world.

Eons passed in moments before the five men fell onto the dirt of the clearing surrounded by five women.


	2. An Interesting Meet and Greet

An Interesting Meet and Greet

a/n and dis: I do not under _ANY_ circumstance own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I own my OCs, my plot and my insanity. I'd appreciate if you kept flames to a minimum, Tobirama and Zabuza ran away with the rest of my Suiton users. But I'm willing to take all the constructive criticism you can give me. This is most DEFINITELY AU, warning you now. The pairings are Mina x Kush, Shika x Yosh, Miko x Fuga, Tsume x OC, and Kure x Asuma. More pairings will be revealed as I introduce more characters.

* * *

Minato was the first to recover his senses and attempt to stand, but his cerulean gaze locked onto the violet gaze of a lithe red head.

"It worked…the summoning worked…" muttered Kushina in astonishment as the other men's' gazes locked onto their respective summoners.

"Where are we?" asked Minato as he finally regained his feet, his gaze still locked with Kushina, "And who are you people?"

"You are now in Hokonoha," said Kushina bluntly, "And we are its guardians."

. "I meant names…but ok," said Minato with a sigh, "Let's try introducing ourselves first. I'm Namikaze Minato. These four idiots are my friends Kanzaki Arashi, Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Fugaku, and Sarutobi Asuma."

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina. These four are my adopted sisters Inuzuka Tsume, Hanato Yoshino, Kurishi Mikoto and Yuuhi Kurenai," said Kushina as she nodded to each respective woman on the list.

"Next question. Why were we brought here?" asked Shikaku.

"To protect Hokonoha from the invaders of Otoakatsuki," said Yoshino.

"Why us?" asked Arashi curiously.

"We certainly didn't choose. Our animal spirits did," said Tsume bluntly.

"Animal…spirits…" said Fugaku, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes. Animal spirits," said Mikoto.

"That's pretty hard to swallow," said Asuma.

"Want proof?" asked Kurenai, her red eyes harsh.

"Proof sounds good right about now," said Minato.

"Ok then. Allow me," said Tsume as she shooed the men away from the clearing's center. She bit her thumb to draw blood before she began to make a series of hand seals, causing her tattoos to glow. "I summon the Guardian of earth. Lord of Wolves, Kuromaru, I bring you forth!" A flash of red light blinded all but Tsume, and when it faded an enormous black wolf with one eye and one ear stood in front of her.

"Proof enough for ya?" asked Yoshino, "Cuz I can summon Rikumaru if ya want."

"Prove all of you can do it," said Shikaku, "One could just be a trick."

Kushina cracked her knuckles and bit her thumb before her hands instinctively formed the seals and a gold glow began to emanate from a spiral tattooed onto her bare torso. "I summon the Guardian of fire. Lady of kitsunes, Kurama, I bring you forth!"

Yoshino sliced her palm and began to make her hand seals as a black light shone from the antlers tattooed onto her forearms. "I summon the Guardian of wood. Lord of deer, Rikumaru, I bring you forth!"

Mikoto stabbed her palm before her hand seals formed themselves and a brown light began to emanate from the wings inked onto her back. "I summon the Guardian of wind. Lord of falcons, Taka, I bring you forth!"

Kurenai bit her thumb and began to form her handseals methodically as a gray glow emanated from the rings tattooed around her eyes. "I summon the Guardian of darkness. Lord of tanukis, Shukaku, I bring you forth!"

Four flashes of light blinded the men. When it faded the sight of a large nine tailed fox, a horse sized stag, an enormous falcon and a tanuki the size of Kuromaru caused the men to take several steps backward.

"Harder to argue with five of 'em," said Shikaku as he scratched his head, "How are we supposed to help you defend your home?"

"Our spirits have given you power. We will teach you how to control it," said Tsume before a feral grin painted itself across her face, "Prepare for living hell."

Arashi gulped faintly.

"Don't worry. Training starts later. First we need to get you into more appropriate clothing," said Kushina, "You will each study under your respective summoner."

"And how do we know who summoned who?" said Shikaku.

"There will be a contract seal on your left palms coinciding with the marks we bear as our Guardian symbols," said Kushina as Kurama lowered her head to the woman who promptly began to scratch the kitsune's chin.

Arashi looked at his left palm worriedly, noting that they were identical to the fangs on Tsume's face.

Minato examined his spiral quizzically before his gaze locked onto the identical, if larger, mark on Kushina's abs.

The antlers on Shikaku's palm caused the lazy man to mutter, "How troublesome…"

Asuma's brows furrowed as he looked at the grey rings sealed onto his palm before he looked at Kurenai.

Fugaku shrugged at the wings on his palm and looked at his friends to gauge their reactions.

"Get to your respective summoner. We need to get moving," said Tsume as she vaulted onto Kuromaru's back easily, as her sisters mounted with similar ease.

The men cautiously approached the large animals, not sure what to make of them.

Kushina rolled her eyes before she channeled strength from Kurama into her arm and hauled Minato up behind her on Kurama's back.

"Oi!" snapped Minato he scrambled to right himself.

"Well 'Rama here won't hurt you," said Kushina, her violet eyes cold.

"How exactly do I get on your…falcon?" asked Fugaku

"Taka, wing down," said Mikoto, "And he's a HAWK."

The hawk's wing went down so Fugaku could climb up carefully.

"Nice wolf," said Arashi admiringly of Kuromaru, "He's well taken care of."

"We try. Kuro, leg up," said Tsume, a blush forming under her red fang tattoos, as the wolf raised one leg to aid in Arashi's ascent to his back.

"I hope someone takes care of my dog…" muttered Arashi as he got settled on the wolf's back.

"Kuromaru! You should have grabbed his dog too!" said Tsume sternly.

"Apologies. I can retrieve your dog when we reach our destination," said Kuromaru

"Thank you! I was worried about Hanamaru," said Arashi with a relieved sigh.

Shikaku easily got himself onto Rikumaru's back and muttered, "Troublesome…"

"Got horse riding experience?" asked Yoshino naggingly

Shikaku nodded lazily.

"Come on you pansy," said Kurenai, "Shu-shu is nice."

"Forgive my doubt, but your 'Shu-shu' has a crazed look in his eyes," said Asuma as he cautiously attempted to get onto the tanuki's back.

Kurenai rolled her red eyes and pulled Asuma onto Shukaku's back before the five familiars bolted into the night.


	3. New Digs and Some Basic Lessons

The New Digs and Some Basic Lessons

a/n and dis: I do not under _ANY_ circumstance own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I own my OCs, my plot and my insanity. I'd appreciate if you kept flames to a minimum, Tobirama and Zabuza ran away with the rest of my Suiton users. But I'm willing to take all the constructive criticism you can give me. This is most DEFINITELY AU, warning you now. The pairings are Mina x Kush, Shika x Yosh, Miko x Fuga, Tsume x OC, and Kure x Asuma. More pairings will be revealed as I introduce more characters. We diverge from the main pairing here for some explanation.

When the summons stopped in the middle of a dense forest with little of importance in sight, Kushina made a series of hand-signs to partially dispel a barrier.

"Whoa…" said Arashi as he looked around at the clearing they had entered, "Hana's gonna love this place."

Kurama padded up to one of the mansions, this one bearing the kanji for fire, before she vanished, leaving her riders to fall to the ground, the red head managing the descent far more gracefully than her blond companion.

"Welcome to your new home," said Kushina as she dragged Minato into the mansion.

* * *

"Kuro, get his dog now please," said Tsume after she and Arashi had dismounted from the large wolf.

"I'm going," said Kuromaru before he vanished in a flash of red light.

Tsume shot a glance at Arashi before she entered her mansion, emblazoned with the earth kanji.

"Nice place," said Arashi as he admired the home.

"They've been around for millennia," said Tsume as she walked towards a set of stairs.

"Why are there so many mansions if there are only 5 of you?" asked Arashi curiously.

"It's because each mansion is there for each elemental affinity. Wood, Ice, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Sand, Light, Dark, Shadows, and there's a mansion for each as well as the rest of the mansions," said Tsume, "But usually, only 5 or 6 lords appear in a generation."

"Are these lords and summons genetic inheritances?" asked Arashi.

"They aren't Kekkei Genkai as a whole. Two or three clans are. The only true Kekkei Genkai summoning clan is the Wolf Clan. This is because most clans have one or two lords in their histories. With my clan, each generation gets a new lord. Once a soul-bonded Inuzuka-summon pair feels strong enough, they'll challenge the current lord for the position. If they win, the old lord steps down unless the pair is too young then they rule as regent. If the challenger loses, they get demoted a rank and life moves on," said Tsume as she took a seat on the stairs, "Kuro beat his mom for the position and someone in the next generation of our clans will defeat us and carry the mantle."

Kuromaru reappeared in a similar flash of red light with a large white dog with a pink collar.

"Hey baby girl!" said Arashi as the dog tackled him.

"She's a big girl," said Tsume as she held her hand out to Hanamaru.

* * *

"Hurry it up," snapped Yoshino as she led Rikumaru to the mansion bearing the kanji of Wood.

"How troublesome…," muttered Shikaku as he followed the woman.

"What was that?" asked Yoshino menacingly.

"Nothing," said Shikaku hurriedly as he followed the woman into the home, "Nice digs…"

"Pick any room but the top floor suite if you wanna live," said Yoshino walking away from the man.

* * *

"I'll show you to your room after dinner," said Mikoto politely as she entered the mansion that bore the kanji for wind.

"Ok," said Fugaku, "Will we get the animal things too?"

"Maybe you will. It depends on whether or not someone from your summoner's clan finds you worthy," said Mikoto, "At least that's what our mentors taught us."

"Cool," said Fugaku.

* * *

"Poppies?" asked Asuma, looking at the flowers he had come face to plant with when Shukaku had disappeared at the steps of the mansion adorned with the Darkness kanji.

"They're the only plant I haven't been able to kill yet. Plus they lighten up this place," said Kurenai, "Now come on in."

The scruffy man whistled appreciatively at the mansion's splendor.

"Pick your jaw up off my floor. I clean up enough of Shu-shu's drool," said Kurenai.

"Yes ma'am," said Asuma.


End file.
